The present invention relates generally to stands for musical instruments, and relates more particularly to stands for multidrum arrangements having drums, such as Timp-Toms, secured to a common carrier which is adapted for carrying by a marching bandsman.
Timp-Toms are a form of percussion instrument, i.e., drums. There are usually three in number in a given assembly, but occasionally there may be as many as five, by adding two, twin small Congas, Timboles, or Bongos (drums). Timp-Toms are made and shaped like the standard drums except that they have no snare attachments and are left "open;" i.e., they have no bottom covers -- as compared to standard drums which have both top and bottom covers or heads. Timp-Toms are usually constructed of a hard plastic material, or wood laminate shell, each varying from the others in diameter by as much as one to three inches, and are tuneable to produce differently pitched tones. Usually, they are from 14 to 28 inches in diameter and from 10 to 16 inches in depth.
For use as marching instruments, such as in parades, Timp-Toms are carried or mounted on a metallic multimount carrier. The carrier is usually either in a rectangular or A-shape approximately 18 to 20 inches in length and 6 inches wide. The carrier is configured to fit around the abdomen of the bandsman or percussionist and is fitted with a rubber or felted cushion about 1/2 inch thick to protect him from undue shock or vibration. The carrier is provided with metal loops at several suitable places to accept straps that fit across the bandman's shoulders and back to fasten it solidly to his body, about waist high. Welded or bolted to the carrier frame is a plurality (usually three or more depending on the number of Timp-Toms) of short arms, designed to accept the metal straps which are attached to, and form a part of, each Timp-Tom. The carrier thus supports the several Timp-Toms in a semi-circular position close to one another, in easy and convenient reach of the percussionist and about 12 to 18 inches from his body.
For convenience in description, the term drum will be utilized to generally describe all classes of musical, drum-type percussion instruments which are utilized with other such instruments for parade application.
Such multidrum arrangements having the common or multi-mount carrier are awkward to support when removed from the body of the bandsman. This is because the drums extend in cantilever fashion from the carrier in an unbalanced configuration, producing moment arms which effect a tendency of the arrangement to tip when supported solely by the carrier. This tendency to tip and general awkwardness has been a hindrance for temporarily storing the multidrum arrangement or using it in a band or orchestral setting. It has also necessitated disassembling and remounting the drums after parade use if they are then to be utilized in an orchestra.